Dragon Ball TP: Xicor Saga
Xicor, the new threat Chapter 1: Goku returns!!! Ten years have passed since Goku left with Shenron. Chi-chi missed Goku so much. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and say that she loves him. 'I hate this.' Chi-chi thought. 'Why did Goku leave''?'. Chi-chi was crying. She just wanted to let it all out... Suddenly a noise was heard outside of the house. It was Gohan, Chi-chi's son. He was so confused seeing his mother crying. Gohan: Why are you crying mom? Chi-chi: Because I miss him... I miss your father. Gohan hesitated for a while... He didn't know what to say. Gohan: We all miss him. Even Vegeta stopped training because of my father. Krillin is sad because he lost his best friend and my brother didn't even get to know him well. Everyone is sad mom, so stop thinking about it. Chi-chi: I don't understand. Why did he leave? Gohan: To save the world from evil. He was responsible for every foe we faced. He was like a magnet. He was so powerful that everyone wanted to face him. He was a legend and he will always be in our hearts. Chi-chi: I love you Gohan. You are a very good son. Gohan: I love you too, mom. Suddenly a huge power level approached. Gohan was frightened, he had never felt so much power before. That power was even stronger than Goku's. Gohan: Mom, stay here. Something dangerous is happening. I have to go. Chi-chi: OK, watch out. Gohan: Yes, I'll be fine. Bye... Only Gohan and Vegeta managed to arrive to the battlefield. In their surprise the huge power they felt was a saiyan. A saiyan that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. It was a tall, handsome and bulky saiyan. He had a trait that all Saiyans share, his spiky hair. Vegeta: Who are you? ???: I am someone you should be scared of, Vegeta. My name is Xicor. Vegeta: Well, what do you want from us, runt? Xicor: I came here to destroy the Earth. To be specific, I am here to exterminate Kakarot, you and all the other saiyans. The whole universe will be mine! Vegeta: What do you want from Kakarot? He left this planet years ago. Xicor: I want to destroy him because he was one of the strongest saiyans in history. I want to become a legend and enslave Kakarot and all the saiyan remnants. I want to be the king. I am the strongest being in the universe and nothing's going to stand in my way!!! Vegeta: You can't become a legend by destroying Kakarot. You will never enslave the saiyans, you will never destroy what we are. You are not the strongest in the universe and I am going to prove it to you!!! Xicor: How can you prove it to me if you aren't even a Super Saiyan 5? Vegeta: What? How can that be? There's not such a transformation. Xicor: You are looking at it right now. Vegeta: Then how come you be so weak? Xicor: You asked for it. Now I am going to show you my true power!!! Xicor powered up angrily. His power was a hundread times stronger than Goku's as a Super Saiyan 4. His power was incredible! Vegeta: This can't be. He is a hundread times stronger than Kakarot! We won't be able to beat him. He is too strong for us. Out of nowhere another huge power appears. Gohan: It's my father! He came to save us! Out of nowhere, Goku appeared. Goku: Missed me? Gohan: Finally, father you returned! We all missed you. My mom was crying because of you. You should go meet her after this fight, she has lots of things to tell you. Goku: Definetely. Xicor: How did you come here so quickly? Goku: Using the Instant Transmition technique, of course. I heard that you wanted to destroy me, isn't it? What are you waiting for? Xicor: AAH! Bring it on, let's see how strong you are. Let's see the power of the famous Kakarot Chapter 2: The clash of the two Super Saiyan 5 Goku came to save the day, after all these years from the evil tyrrant Xicor who has just began terrorising the planet. In this chapter Goku fights with Xicor. Vegeta: Kakarot, can you turn into a Super Saiyan 5? Goku: Of course, I think I can beat him that way. Vegeta, Gohan: Do your best! Goku: Thanks, Vegeta. Thanks, son. Xicor: You are not the strongest Saiyan anymore, Goku. I am! I am going to defeat you once and for all! This will be your last fight ever. I will become the King of the universe and all Earthlings and Saiyans are going to obey me. All the glory will be mine. Goku: I won't let you do that. I am the protector of the Earth, and no one messes up with this planet. Whoever messes up with us will have big trouble. Now you shall see the true power of a Super Saiyan 5. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 5. The ground was shaking. His power was unreal, it was equal to Xicor's. Xicor: This will be the battle of the Universe. Let the battle begin! Goku rushes to Xicor. Xicor punches Goku to the face. Goku doesn't back down, he grabs Xicor and kicks him from behind. Then Xicor rushes back to Goku, he punches him to the stomach and in the end Goku spilts blood out of his mouth. Goku: You are stronger than I expected. Xicor: You haven't seen anything yet! Goku: You neither! I have much more tricks up my sleeve. Goku punches Xicor in the stomach and then kicks him away. Xicor fells into a huge mountain. In the blink of an eye, Xicor gets behind Goku. Xicor: Now, you die! Dragon Obliterator Canon! Xicor blasts Goku from behind. His blast was so fast that Goku couldn't dodge it. Gohan and Vegeta were paralysed with fear. ''No, my father's dead... Gohan thought. Gohan and Vegeta were furious. Gohan: You'll pay for this, Xicor! Vegeta, let's fuse. Vegeta: But you can't turn into a Super Saiyan 4, isn't it? Gohan: You are wrong. I have been training really hard lately in the HyperBolic Time Chamber. My tale has grown. I had a really hard time there... I trained with Goten, but the thing is that he hasn't turned into a Super Saiyan 4 yet. Gohan turns immediately, without any difficulty into a Super Saiyan 4. His power increased tremendously. He was so angry, he wanted revenge. After a while, Vegeta transformed too. Out of nowhere Goku appears. He was hurt, but he had more than enough energy to fight with Xicor. Everyone was watching Goku as if he was a ghost. Even if Goku was alive, Gohan was still angry with Xicor. Xicor: It can't be, that was my strongest blast! It should have torn you apart. Gohan: Yeah, you are alive! I thought you died. Why did I even think that you died? Goku: Perhaps you should have more faith in me, Gohan. There's no need for you to fuse. I can fight him by myself. Vegeta: OK, Kakarot. Goku: Come on, Xicor. Is that all you've got? Xicor: Of course not. Now the real fight begins. Goku: Bring it on! Xicor began to power up, once again. Xicor: This is my true power! Goku: You are still no match from me. Goku's power level began to rose. His power was much stronger than before. Xicor: It can't be. After all this training... He is even stronger than me! I've done everything to surpass him. I hate him, so I will destroy him!!! Chapter 3: Xicor surpasses his limits Goku: Come on, Xicor. Are you scared? Will you give up? Xicor: I'll never give up, whatever you do. The fight resumed. Goku punched Xicor over and over again. Xicor was weakened. Xicor was screaming out of desperation. Suddenly Xicor lands a kick in Goku's stomach. After a series of punches and kicks Goku managed to stand up. Goku was surprised... Xicor's attacks were actually effective, even if Goku was much stronger than him... Goku: I'm angry now! It's over, you are history. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA TIMES 20! The blast hit directly Xicor's body. He wasn't dead, but the blast made serious damage to him. The blast was so powerful. Xicor couldn't move an inch, however he would never give up. At the same time, Goku was exhausted. Vegeta and Gohan were excited because they, knew that Goku would manage to win the battle. Vegeta screamed outloud: Kakarot, finish him of, now! Goku: Don't worry, Vegeta! I will. Xicor: AAAAH! This is over! Xicor began powering up. He was even stronger than before! In a split of a second, he managed to surpass his limits. He was even stronger than Goku. Goku was standing there, frightened of a power he had never felt before. Xicor's power was huge that they were all shocked. Suddenly more power levels appeared. It was Trunks and Goten. They were willing to fight, even though they were weaker than Xicor. Vegeta: Why did you come here? Trunks: Because we want to fight. If we fight together there is no way he can take us down. Gohan: I don't think so. It's so dangerous for you, guys. Goten, Trunks: Welcome back, Goku! Goku: Thanks guys. Please don't fight with Xicor until I tell you. He is even more powerful than me now... He managed to surpass his limits in a very short time. He is so angry now. Goten: OK, dad... Xicor: You are done for now, Kakarot! I did it! In a second I managed to raise my power over my limits. Incredible, isn't it? You are over, maggot! After a second Xicor started to punch Goku furiously, with no mercy. Goku was bleeding. All the battlefield was coloured with Goku's blood... Xicor was too powerful for Goku. He couldn't avoid any of his punches or kicks. Goku lost all of his power. He was unable to move. '' I won't be able to beat him'' Goku thought. I wish I had more power. Xicor: You are so weak. I can kill you all whenever I want! Goku: Even if you kill me, I will be wished back with the Dragon Balls. Trunks: What? That can't be! The Dragon Balls were fused in your body. Don't you remember? Goku (exhausted): Yes, but we still have the Namek Dragon Balls. When I left, Shenron didn't take them away! Vegeta: You are right! How didn't we think of that in the first place? Xicor: Sorry for interrupting, but I'd like to continue killing you. I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!!! Goku: By the way, did anyone bring senzu beans? Everyone: NO Goku: Perfect, now what? Silence occurs... Everyone stands there, waiting for Xicor to make his move except of Goten who prepares to attack Xicor... Goten: I won't let you kill my father! Never! Goten turns into a Super Saiyan 2. He rushes to Xicor and he manages to attack him. Unfortunately his attack had no effect. Xicor: Is that all you've got? That just tickled. You are pathetic, the power of a Super Saiyan 2 can't even compare to the power of a Super Saiyan 5... Goten: My tale has grown. I was training with Gohan. I bet that I can ascend into a Super Saiyan 4. I also may be able to take it to the next level... Gohan: You're right, bro! Like I did. Can you transform quickly too? Goten: No, but I'll try as hard as I can. Gohan: OK. Good luck! Goten: Wait a sec! Why don't you and Vegeta try to transform? It will be quicker. Gohan: Me and Vegeta have used the Super Saiyan 4 transformation today. If we transformed into Super Saiyan 5s we couldn't have maintained it for long, because we used Super Saiyan 4 for lots of time. The Super Saiyan 5 transformation uses a huge amount of energy, do you undersand? We made a mistake. We shouldn't have remained Super Saiyan 4 since our father was fighting. Goten: Oh, I get it now. But, why not Trunks? He is much stronger than me! Gohan : Because Trunk's tail hasn't grown, remember? Goten: You're right... Xicor: Don't be ridiculous, I won't let you transform or even fuse. Goku: Goten, don't worry I'll buy you some time. I still have some energy left. Vegeta: We will help too. Come on, Kakarot. Let's buy him some time. Goku: OK, Vegeta. Come on guys, attack! Chapter 4: Goten's ascension Xicor: You won't be able to scratch me! I am two times more powerful than all of you combined. Vegeta: I don't think so... Now, let me show you the power of the Saiyan Prince! AAH! Vegeta rushed towards Xicor. He punched Xicor to the face, but with no effect... Goten began to power up. He had already become a normal Super Saiyan 3. Xicor: You are no match for me, Vegeta. You are too weak for a Saiyan Prince. Xicor grabbed Vegeta from the arm and punched him angrily to the stomach. Vegeta's power began to decrease dramatically. Gohan: Leave him alone! Gohan kicked Xicor to the neck. Xicor fell down, along with Vegeta. Goku wanted to restore his energy, so he began to power up. Suddenly Xicor standed up, he punched Gohan and began kicking him. Trunks: Leave him alone! Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan 3. His power was stronger than a normal Super Saiyan 3, it was almost equal to a Super Saiyan 4. Trunks: This is the power of an ascended Super Saiyan 3. Here I come! Trunks landed a powerful kick to Xicor's forhead. Xicor fell down, once again. He was angrier than ever. Xicor: You are going to be destroyed, you fool! In the blink of an eye Xicor grabbed Trunks from the neck. He punched him to the face and then he crushed him to a large mountain. After a series of punches and kicks Trunks lost all of his power. He wasn't a Super Saiyan 3 anymore, his power was reduced. He was just a Super Saiyan, standing there in front of Xicor, humiliated. Xicor raises his hand towards Trunks and prepares to blast him to the head. Xicor: If anyone else makes an attempt to attack me, the boy dies! Vegeta: You insolent brat, shame on you! This is my son! Xicor: That's why I have the desire to kill him, he is the next prince! Xicor without any hesitation blasts Trunks to the head. Trunk's power faded away. That's what made Goten enraged. Goten: You killed my best friend! You will pay for that! Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. His power was stronger than ever, but he was still powering up in order to achieve the Super Saiyan 5 transformation. Vegeta: NOOOOO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! Out of nowhere Vegeta started to punch Xicor to the stomach. His attacks were effective! Without a warning Goku began to punch Xicor too. Their punches were too strong. Suddenly Xicor kicks both of them to the head and they fell down. Xicor: You can't beat me Vegeta. You neither Kakarot. You are too weak for me! Xicor started laughing. Goten couldn't take it any longer.... Goten: I don't care if you're stronger than me. I will defeat you!!! Goku: Goten, continue powering up! Goten: OK, dad! I won't let you down! Goku: That's my boy... Xicor: Let's get over with it, Kakarot! I will crush you. I will demolish you all! Goku: I won't let you do that! I have much more to show you, Xicor. I have more tricks than you think... Goku teleports behind Xicor. He starts preparing his blast. Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME.... Xicor: That won't work on me! Dragon Obliterator canon! Goku: HAAAAAA! The two beams began to clash. Xicor's beam was much stronger than Goku's. Goku's energy began to fade away. Gohan: Father, get out of the way! If you let it hit you, you'll lose precious energy for the fusion! Goku: You're right! Goku quickly jumped up in the air. The blast didn't hit him, however Xicor rushed to Goku and punched him with no mercy. Goten: Father, noooo! Goten's power level was rising. He was close enough to become a Super Saiyan 5. Goten: You killed Trunks! I won't let you kill my father, not today! He won't die because of me! Goten was so angry. In the blink of an eye, Goten raised his power higher than any imaginable thing. The ground was shaking and the sky became dark. Xicor stopped punching Goku and he was looking at Goten shocked! Goten: AAAAHHH! Goten had become a Super Saiyan 5. His power was astounding. Goten: Witness the power of the new Super Saiyan 5! Xicor: Even if you raised your power, that doen't mean you are stronger than me! Goten: That's true, but if I fuse with my father, we will destroy you! We will become so strong. It would be a miracle if you overcame our huge power. Xicor: I won't let this happen! I won't let you fuse! Goten: Are you scared, Xicor? Now, we are going to avenge Trunks! Come on, dad! Goku (barely standing up): Let's fuse, Goten! A whole new warrior: Tenku!!! Goten: Let's fuse, father! Goku: Come closer. Xicor wouldn't let them fuse, so he punched Goten to the face, making him fell into a mountain. Xicor: Is that all you've got? You don't have to let your guard down, idiot! As I said, I'll never let you fuse. Goten was furious. He tried to think of a way to keep him away. He could only think of one thing: try to distract him by fighting his other friends. Goten: Gohan, Vegeta try to distract him! Gohan and Vegeta tried to hit Xicor, but he was too fast for them. Goku: Now's our chance. Let's fuse, Goten. They prepared for the fusion dance. Goku, Goten: FU-SION HAAAAAAA! The two warriors now were one. They were fused into a powerful warrior that was strong enough to defeat the evil tyrrant, Xicor. ???: I'm Tenku and I'll crush you. I will never forget what you did to Trunks. Now, it's my chance to avenge him, finally! Tenku was no different than a normal Super Saiyan 5. He was bulky, tall, with grey spiky hair. Xicor was so scared, even though he didn't realise it... Xicor: Come on, show me what you're made of! Tenku: OK, but remember! You asked for it! Out of a sudden, Tenku gets behind Xicor and slaps him to his cheeks. Xicor started bleeding. Tenku's slaps were so strong, that Xicor couldn't even move. Tenku: This is for Trunks! I'd love to humiliate you, as much you humiliated him! Take this! Without a warning, Tenku started punching Xicor to the stomach. Category:Dragon Ball TP Category:Procopis1 Category:Xicor Category:Fan Fiction